A clothing managing apparatus is a device that washes, dries, and regenerates clothes. Examples of the clothing managing apparatus include a washing machine, a clothes drier, and a clothes regenerating device.
Such a clothing managing apparatus includes a top cover on a top and a control panel installed on a top end of the top cover. The control panel includes various operation keys and a control unit.
In a clothing managing apparatus of the related art, a control panel includes a hook formed on a bottom front and a stopping protrusion formed on a bottom rear. The hook is formed integrally with the control panel, and the stopping protrusion is projected from an inner surface of the control panel in a -shape. A lower end of the stopping protrusion is inserted into a stopping hole defined in the top cover. The stopping hole is larger than the stopping protrusion such that the stopping protrusion can be easily inserted into the stopping hole.
The hook is caught by a predetermined portion of the top cover, and the stopping protrusion is inserted into the stopping hole, such that the control panel can be coupled to the top cover.
However, in the clothing managing apparatus of the related art, the stopping protrusion inserted in the stopping hole may wobble. Therefore, when the clothing managing apparatus vibrates during operation, the stopping protrusion wobbles continuously, resulting in damage/breakage of the stopping protrusion.
Further, since the stopping protrusion is -shaped, it is difficult to make a mold for the control panel. Furthermore, since the stopping protrusion of the control panel is formed by undercutting, the stopping protrusion cannot be easily inserted into the stopping hole due to burrs on the cut surface.
In addition, since the hook is formed integrally with the control panel, the hook may be easily damaged/broken by impacts or other reasons, and in this case, the entire control panel has to be replaced.